Solar heating systems are being introduced in substantial numbers as a means for reducing reliance upon the more conventional forms of energy and for purposes of conserving such energy and reducing the cost of heating homes and buildings and heating the water used therein.
Solar heating panels generally are enclosures for pipes or tubing containing circulating water, the enclosure comprising material which absorbs large amounts of infrared radiation from the sun and converts such radiation to heat which is conducted to the pipes, tubing and water to increase the temperature of the water. The heated water is circulated through the heating system of the home or building, i.e., through radiators, or is used for washing or other purposes requiring heated water.
Solar panels are most effective when they are positioned so as to face the sun and receive the sun's rays at an angle as close to perpendicular as possible during the longest period of the day and during the coldest part of the year. However, since the angle of the sun relative to the earth varies during each season and during each day, it is not possible to have a fully efficient solar panel system unless the solar panels are adjustably mounted for continuous movement to track the sun as its angle to the earth continuously changes. Such systems are expensive and energy-consuming to operate and are impractical where the heat requirements necessitate the use of numerous large solar panels, such as in the case of heating large office buildings.
As a compromise, it has been proposed to use solar panels in association with reflector panels which are mounted adjacent the solar panels and at an angle relative thereto, i.e., from about 90.degree. to about 120.degree., so that as the angle of the sun relative to the face of the solar panels passes beyond perpendicular a portion of the sun's rays strikes the reflector panels and is reflected onto the solar panels. The amount of reflection increases as the amount of direct sunlight hitting the solar panels decreases, with maximum reflection occurring when the angle of the sun's rays is perpendicular to the face of the reflector panels.
While such solar panel-reflector panel systems provide good results with respect to efficiency, they have disadvantages. Most new office buildings are constructed with overall appearance being a highly important consideration. The conventional steel framework required to support a solar panel-reflector panel system on a roof is readily visible and detracts from the appearance of a modern structure, such as an office building, school, apartment building, factory, motel, shopping center, sports complex, or the like. Also, a conventional solar panel-reflector panel support system covers and obstructs the entire surface of roof on which it is supported so that the roof is not useful for other purposes during periods of non-use of the system and so that roof maintenance is obstructed. Finally, conventional solar panel-reflector panels support systems do not include any means for protecting or shielding the solar panels during periods of non-use, whereby the system continues to generate heat unless the water is drained therefrom, and the solar and reflector panels are needlessly exposed to the elements.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,827 relating to solar panel-reflector panel systems, and to the patents referred to therein, for their disclosure of conventional solar panels, reflector panels and heating systems.